Routing protocols add and update information for routing data, e.g., in a computer network environment. Routing information may be stored in a routing table or other data structure. A typical routing table entry in an IP network environment includes a range of IP addresses to which the entry applies and a “next hop” entry that identifies a next hop router connected to the router to which the table applies by a direct physical connection (e.g., Ethernet, serial, other) to which data (e.g., packets) addressed to an IP (or other) address associated with the entry may be sent for delivery. Exterior routing protocols exist to facilitate the exchange of data between autonomous systems (e.g., separate provider, enterprise, and/or other networks) and interior routing protocols enable data routing within an autonomous system.
Because of these different sources for information (exterior and interior routing protocols, e.g.), the multiple possible routes to be taken to a given destination, and the priorities given to them, there is a possibility that a mutually recursive route pair will end up in a routing table. It would be better if these mutually recursive routes could be identified and removed from the table so that traffic could be appropriately directed.